


What's Mine is Mine

by Stop_My_Sinful_Hand



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_My_Sinful_Hand/pseuds/Stop_My_Sinful_Hand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who followed The Red Leader knew not to touch a single hair on Paul's head unless they wanted to die. Everybody but Patryk, the new guy who has his eye on the cute man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is Unfair

Everybody who followed the Red Leader knew that they weren't allowed to touch Paul unless they wanted to get their teeth knocked out and a black eye. Paul was The Red Leader's favorite. He would always go on missions with him and share the same room. There were even rumors that the two had something special.

Everybody knew to not touch a single hair on Pauls head. Everybody except Patryk that is. He was new to this vigilante group and The Red Leader was out on a mission alone this time and nobody bothered to tell him about the small and not so obvious ins and outs of the crew such as not touching Paul.

"It seems as if we're teamed together today.", Patryk said with a smile as he looked at Paul.

"Me and you? What about The Red Leader?", Paul asked confused. He had never done a mission without Tord by his side before.

"The Red Leader?", Patryk asked confused. "He's busy today. I got a transmission that me and you were to transport supplies to a nearby base using a a small plane. You know how to fly right?", Patryk asked as he showed the paperwork he had received to Paul.

"Yeah I could fly.", Paul said slowly as he looked over the paperwork. It seemed official. Paul wasn't the best at flying but he was apparently good enough to obtain a pilot license.

"Great! We should probably start now and get it over with.", Patryk said with a smile and Paul just nodded.   
Paul and Patryk made it to the designated plane, Patryk showing the papers to the guards while Paul tagged along behind.

"The cargo is over there.", The guard said after he scanned the paperwork and pointed to boxes that were a couple of feet away that were marked with the Red Leader's symbol.

"That's a lot of supplies.. Well I guess it's a good thing we decided to start early, isn't that right..Paul.", Patryk said as he tilted his head slightly to read the upside down name tag on Paul's uniform.

"Oh!", Paul said as he fumbled with the name tag to get it to stay upright. "Yeah, it's a good thing.", he mumbled.

Patryk smirked at the cute man. "Well let's get to work."

The two of them went over to the small mountain of boxes. The smaller ones at the top weren't so heavy and the two carried those inside the plane first without much trouble but as the pile shortened until the large boxes were left they had trouble carrying them.

"Here, let me help you with that.", Patryk said as he went up to Paul who struggling to lift a box off the ground.

"Thanks.", Paul said as Patryk lifted one side and Paul lifted the other. Paul tried his best to ignore the fact that the tips of Patryk's fingers were touching his as they carried the box in the plane. 

After they were all done loading the boxes Paul let out a sigh as he got a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a lighter he pulled out from his pocket.

"So.", Patryk said as he sat next to Paul in the passenger seat. "How did a cute man like you end up here?"

Paul choked on the smoke from his cigarette at the question but quickly recovered, his face feeling hot.

"I-I just sort of found the Red Leader and he invited me to join.", Paul said with a shrug, deciding to ignore the 'cute' comment.

"So you know The Red Leader personally?", Patryk asked. "Interesting."

"Yeah.", Paul mumbled as he smoked his cigarette.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were cute though.", Patryk said as he put a hand on Paul's cheek. Paul placed his cigarette down on the ashtray on the dashboard.

"I-I um-", Paul said but stopped when he suddenly felt lips slam into his. He sat there, stunned for a few seconds at what was happening but found himself not fighting back. 

He slowly melted into the kiss. He felt the other's lips curve upwards triumphantly as Paul's shoulders relaxed momentarily. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, parting his lips open when Patryk gently bit his bottom lip and slid his tongue inside. Paul could feel the other's tongue explore his mouth and he shivered at this new sensation. He hasn't kissed anybody but Tord before.

Patryk parted from Paul's lips, smirking as he looked at Paul's slightly bruised lips as he was gasping for air. He put his lips against the skin where his neck and jaw met and was delighted to hear Paul's soft moan as he sucked the area gently.

He kissed a line of kisses down from that area until he met Paul's turtleneck. He gently pulled pulled it down and his smile faltered slightly when he saw the recent hickeys littering Paul's neck.

"So..", Patryk said huskily into Paul's neck. "It seems as if someone has already been very naughty."

Paul's already bright face turned a brighter shade of red at those words.

"So who is it?", Patryk asked. He honestly didn't care. He planned on continuing this no matter who had already claimed the cute man before him.

"I-I can't say.", Paul said.

"Oh really? What about if I do this?", Paul said as sucked gently on an unmarked part of the neck. Paul covered his hand with his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold in his moans.

"No, no.", Patryk said as he got both of Paul's hands and took off his belt. "I want to hear those pretty sounds", he said as he tied Paul's hands together with the belt.

"So, where were we?", Patryk asked playfully as he nibbled a sensitive part of Paul's flesh which elicited a small needy moan from the other. Patryk continued to nibble on the side of the neck opposite to the already made markings, making markings of his own. With how delicious Paul's moans were sounding he might keep him all to himself.

Patryk decided to take things a bit further. He carefully lifted Paul's shirts, putting his hand under and gently rubbing his fingers over one of the hard nipples.

Paul moaned, this one louder than the others and his breathing quickened slightly. Then Paul opened his half lidded eyes and jumped away from the other's touch.

"S-Stop.", Paul said. Patryk blinked confused.

"Stop? Why? You're already almost hard.", Patryk said mischievously as he placed a hand on the bulging erection through Paul's pants. Paul moaned slightly at the touch but quickly shook his head, attempting to get his hands free from the belt that bounded them together.

"I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry.", Paul said as he looked away.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?", Patryk asked.

"No, no. It wasn't you it's just.."

"Just what?", Patryk asked confused.

"Those markings on my neck..They were made by The Red Leader.", Paul said nervously. Patryk's face went blank.

"Are you serious?", Patryk said. His voice sounding annoyed.

"Yes.", Paul said.

"Why didn't you tell me? He's going to get mad now!", Patryk said as he imagined ways in his head that The Red Leader was going to tear him apart limb from limb.

"I'm sorry. Can you please untie me?", Paul asked. There were tears in his eyes.

"Can't we just finish what we started? I'm going to get my head blown off either way.", Patryk said as he kissed Paul on the cheek. 

"No.", Paul said and Patryk sighed as he untied the cute man he was so close to getting laid with.

The ride to the nearby base was full of mumbles about how life was unfair and awkwardness.


	2. Demanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Patryk go there seperate ways for about eight hours

"So you and the Red Leader huh?", Patryk said after about five minutes of silence on the way back.

"Yeah..I guess", Paul said back uncertainly as he tried to focus on the sky. His face was still slightly red about the whole situation he had found himself in. What was he going to tell Tord when he got back? Should he even tell him? He wasn't sure.

"I guess it's fitting though. A mighty leader always has to have a beautiful partner by their side.", Patryk said with a smirk and Paul choked on air in surprise at the comment. This guy just doesn't give up.

"So how did you two meet?", Patryk asked.

"That's kind of personal.", Paul said back quietly.

"Yeah sorry. I guess I'm asking too many questions aren't I? I'll shut up now.", Patryk said.

"So does this mean you're totally unavailable?"

"Yeah.."

After half an hour more of Patryk asking questions and bluntly flirting and Paul answering the questions with short responses and getting flustered at the flirting, they made it back to the main base.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Paul. I'll see you again soon.", Patryk said as he kissed Paul's cheek and went off the plane. Paul just sat their on the pilot seat for a while, feeling his cheeks heat up again at the simple gesture. Paul shook his head to clear away his thoughts as he walked out and headed back to his room.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Tord sitting down on the small couch they shared. He looked really tired and was smoking his cigarette idly.

"Where were you?", Tord asked as he looked at Paul.

"I-I got asigned a mission.", Paul said as he closed the door behind him and hesitantly stood next to the couch.

"Sit.", Tord said as he patted the spot next to him and Paul quickly sat next to him. Paul sweated slightly and he suddenly felt awful. He kissed someone else.

"A mission? I thought I told them not to assign you missions without asking me first.", Tord muttered angrily under his breath.

"I'm sorry.", Paul said and Tord shook his head.

"It's not your fault Pup.", Tord said with a sigh as he scooted closer to Paul and slung his arm around Paul's shoulder. Paul's shoulders tensed a bit.

"What's bothering you?", Tord asked.

"N-Nothing, sir.", Paul said as he looked away.

"Don't lie to me Pup.", Tord said as he turned Paul's head to face his. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..I just don't feel that good.", Paul quietly.

"Hm, you do look a bit under the weather.", Tord said as he looked at Paul. "How about I make you feel better?", he whispered into Paul's ear.

Paul said nothing as Tord kissed his cheek and made of trail of kisses all the way to his jaw.

Tord put his fingers on the fabric that covered his neck and Paul suddenly moved away quickly, standing up.

"I-Is it ok if I just go to sleep?", Paul asked.

"What? What happened? Why did you suddenly back away like that?", Tord asked suspiciously.

"I'm just tired, I had a really long day and all.", Paul said as he scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't used to lying like this, especially not to Tord.

"Fine, go get some sleep.", Tord grumbled as got up.  
"I have work to do anyway."

With a loud slam Tord was out the door, probably off to go yell at someone or shoot things at target practice. Patryk sighed as he headed to the bedroom, taking off his shoes and changing into jogging pants, leaving his red turtleneck sweater on.

He laid down on the bed, turning to his side and facing the wall. Tord has always done so much for him and he betrayed his trust. His insides felt like they were twisting and turning inside of him. He felt like the absolute worse.

After a while of staring at the wall and thinking about how horrible he was Paul heard the door open. He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing as he pretended to sleep.

He heard footsteps walk in and a few rustling sounds. After a minute he felt Tord lay down next to him and wrap his arms around him, gently pulling Paul closer to his chest.

"Goodnight Pup.", Tord said softly and Paul stayed silent. 

After about an hour of listening to Tord's snores and the mixed thoughts that rolled around in his mind, Paul closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Paul woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up. We got a lot of work to do today.", Tord said.

Paul stretched a bit and gave out a small sigh as he got up from the comfortable bed.

"Here, change into these and meet me in my office when you're done.", Tord said as he handed Paul's usually uniform to him and headed out the door.

Paul quickly got out of the clothes he had slept in and changed into his uniform, making sure to put his name tag on.

After Paul tied his boots on and patted his unruly hair a bit he set out to the Red Leader's office.

"You're a bit late.", Tord said as he walked in.

"S-Sorry sir.", Paul said. He looked and saw that sitting on the chair in front of Tord's desk was Patryk.

"Hello there Paul. You name tag is still upsidedown I see.", Patryk says with an amused smirk as Paul quickly fumbles with his name tag.

"You two know each other?", Tord says with a quirked eyebrow.

"You can say that.", Patryk says.  
"We were together on that mission I was sent to yesterday.", Paul says.

"Hmph. Well that saves us time with pointless introductions then. I want a full report on that mission by tonight Paul", Tord says, his voice sounding a bit irritated by something. "Also, sit down Paul."

Paul sits down on the chair next to Patryk, his cheeks heating up a bit as he feels Patryk's eyes staring at him.

"Tomorrow you two will come along with me on a stealth mission to retrieve information on a forming enemy know as 'The Lunatic'. Their base is in the middle of a Russian tundra which is pretty far from here so the mission can take around a week at the least to a month at the most.", Tord said as he pulled out a map and unrolled it on his desk, pointing a marked spot.

"Sorry for asking sir but why did you choose me to go with?", Patryk asks.

"Simple. I have been informed that you have great aim and good senses. You're coming along as a backup shooter.", Tord says with a shrug. "Anymore questions?"

When nobody answered Tord nodded. "Good then. Paul, I want you to go pack us supplied for tomorrow's trip and come back here when you're done. You can go do whatever duties you have to attend to Patryk."

"Yes sir.", Patryk and Paul said at the same time as they got up and left the room.

"He's pretty demanding.", Patryk mutters when the two are out of the room. Paul just shrugs.

"Also, thanks for not telling him about what happened yesterday. He'll probably shoot me if he found out.", Patryk said with a smile.

"Don't thank me yet..He still might see these.", Paul said as he pointed to his neck and Patryk sighed.

"Right. Well, you can keep those hidden from him from him for a while can't you cutie?", Patryk asks with a smirk. Patryk chuckles and walks away when Paul's cheeks heat up slightly.

"See you tomorrow.", Patryk says as he walks away to go do whatever he needs to do.

Paul walks away too, the uneasy feeling still inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a set plot in my head right now and I plan to finish this. Thanks for reading by the way :)


	3. He Doesn't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all Tord had done for him in the past he felt as if he didn't have the right to complain.

When Paul went back to the room his heart pounded fast in his chest and his head started to hurt the more he thought about the situation he was in.

He quickly got to work, attempting to keep himself busy to block out the thoughts. He began to pack two bags. Was he supposed to pack Patryk one? How long was it going to be again? He wasn't sure so he just ended up packing two bags that would last about a week and decided to remind Patryk to pack his own bag later.

When he was done adding clothes and necessary items to two bags he sighed and put his head in his hands.

His head began to hurt again as thoughts crept into his mind again. What would Tord do if he found out what had happened? He didn't want to think about it. He felt tired and drained.

He flopped down on the bed, the feeling of tiredness making his vision drowsy and burying the feeling that he was forgetting something important as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After a while his peaceful sleep was interrupted by a feeling of pain on his shoulder.

"God damn it!", He heard a familiar voice say. It was full of anger. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Why were you sleeping?", Tord nearly yelled. His hand was on Paul's shoulder and he was squeezing it hard.

"I-I just thought s-since I was finished I could-", Paul said while stumbling over his words but was interrupted by a punch to the face that sent his flying back.

"I told you to come to my office after you were done!", Tord yelled, his hand still curled up into a fist at his side. "Why don't you just fucking listen for once! I do everything for you and-", Tord continues to yell but then suddenly stops. The scowl on his face suddenly drops and he looks at the his hand still balled up in a fist and quickly uncurls it.

"I-", Tord says as he looks at Paul who had a hand over his eye. He was crying and shaking, a look of fear in his eyes.

"I didn't mean that, I had a rough day and you just added onto it by clearly not following my order.", Tord said as he ran a hand through his hair. Paul said nothing, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry.", Paul chokes out between hiccups. He wiped away his tears with the back of his sleeve, wincing slightly at the feeling of the cloth rubbing against his bruised skin.

"It's ok Pup. I already forgive you.", Tord says as he kisses the top of Paul's head and sits next to him, putting an arm over his shoulder. Paul tensed a bit at this but said nothing as he blinked back more tears that threatened to fall.

"I have to go back to work. If you want you can stay here and go back to sleep but I'd really prefer you to come to my office and help me out with some things.", Tord says as he gets up.

"Sure.", Paul says quietly with a shrug and Tord smiles.

The two go to Tord's office, Paul helping him out with some paperwork.

Paul's mind drifted back to what happened earlier and his mind faltered. He deserved it didn't he? He not only didn't follow orders but he also betrayed him that day. He deserved far worse that the punch he had got to the face in his mind.

Later Patryk dismissed himself from the office and oddly felt relieved to be away from Tord. He shrugged the feeling off and headed over to the lunchroom where Patryk should be. Paul walked in and saw that Patryk was alone at a table at the corner of the room reading a book.

"Hey.", Paul said as he tapped Patryk's shoulder. Patryk looked over to Paul and his eyes immediately widened.

"What happened to you? Who did it? I'll beat their ass. But the Red Leader probably beat whoever it was already huh?", Patryk asked as he patted the seat next to him.

"It's nothing really. I just came to remind you to have your bag packed tomorrow.", Paul said with a shrug.

"I know, I'm not that forgetful.", Patryk said. "Now back to your black eye. Who did it? Was it Roy? Because I believe that he's been looking at you an awful lot lately. Hey, he's looking at you now!", Patryk said as he pointed at the said man who was across the room.

"Shh, no it wasn't Roy!", Paul said quickly as he pulled Patryk's arm down. "It's nothing really, I got to go."

"Wait, at least tell me who it was.", Patryk says.

"I can't and there's no reason why I should.", Paul says and Patryk rolls his eyes.

"How am I supposed to beat the person up if I don't know their name? At least tell me you told The Red Leader so he can do it for me.", Patryk said and Paul bitterly smiled at the irony of that statement.

"I really have to go.", Paul said as he got up.

"See you tomorrow cutie.", Patryk says as he waves at the man already walking out of the lunch room.

When he's out of the room Paul takes out a cigarette and quickly lights if and takes a smoke. Everything was turning into a big wreck. What was going to happen during the mission tomorrow? What if Patryk decides to foolishly flirt with him in front of The Red Leader. The bruise by his eye stinged and still throbbed slightly reminding him why and how he got it.

It wasn't the first time Tord had hit him. He usually hits him when things go wrong and Paul does something to make him angry but Paul doesn't mind. After all Tord had done for him in the past he felt as if he didn't have the right to even complain. He didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, did I write this? Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy with school. I'm not really happy with how this chapter is but it's better than nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This work in no way relates to the real life people the characters represent.


End file.
